fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Lucaudoth
|ailments = |weaknesses = |creator = Narwhaler }} Lucaudoth is a Piscine Wyvern found in swamp areas. Physiology Lucaudoth is quite similar to other Piscine Wyverns like Plesioth or Cephadrome. It's covered with dark green scales with yellowish stripes, being quite tough around the head and becoming smooth at the body and tail. Lucaudoth arms are mid-sized lobulated fins, while its hind legs similar to Plesioth's. Lucaudoth has quite big eyes and a long snout with a terrifying mouth full of teeth which is always open. It has fins over its head and back and its tail is wide and flattened to swim fast through the water, some parts of the body also hide small spikes. Information Lucaudoth is a vile Piscine Wyvern that can be found normally in wide freshwater zones. It can be found in temperate and cold waters, but due to its colours it prefers temperate zones with vegetation around the riverside and murky water. Being a predator, it mainly feeds on fish, but can also prey bigger creatures like Aptonoth, ambushing them when they're drinking near the shore similar to Plesioth. Lucaudoth is a highly aggressive and vicious monster, guided by instincts it will attack every possible intruder on sight with great speed. Lucaudoth won't accept other monsters hunting on its territory and also will take food and steal territories from other monsters. The Kleepu don't tolerate this monster due to it impounding over their fishing spots and stealing their food. Although it's mainly found in water swimming around looking for prey or resting between water plants, sometimes Lucaudoth will venture on land to hunt other prey or go to other water zone. Fight Lucaudoth is a fast and vicious monster that will attack relentlessly to any intruder in the area. It can use the tail, jaws and even whole body to hit its enemies, it can also spit water projectiles. Underwater attacks *'Charge': It will swim towards a target like Plesioth. *'Bite': Forward bite like Plesioth. *'Tail spin': Similar to Plesioth, it will hit with the tail while spinning. *'Tail slam': Similar to Plesioth, it will swim forward and hit with the tail. *'Underwater hipcheck': Lucaudoth will charge and take a lateral position to hit with its body. *'Vicious bite': Lucaudoth will lock a target, open wide its mouth and bite with great strength. *'Water projectile': It will spit a water projectile to a target. Inflicts severe waterblight. *'Jump': It will jump out of the water and fall from above. *'Short charge': Lucaudoth will impulse with its tail and lunge at a short distance. *'Backbite': Lucaudoth will tumble to turn around and taking a bite to the hunters that were behind it. *'Deep assault': Lucaudoth will swim to the bottom of the area and attack from below, like a shark. When enraged Lucaudoth uses its tail to create water pressure and can also spit leftovers. *'Tricky charge': Lucaudoth will use its tail to create water pressure in front of it and then charge quickly to the vulnerable target. *'Triple water spit': It will spit three water projectiles in different directions. *'Digested fish spit': Lucaudoth will regurgitate its food and spit it as a nasty projectile that inflicts soiled status. **'Foul bites': After doing this attack all its bite attacks will inflict soiled status, but the duration will be shorter. *'Double charge': It will charge and turn around to charge back. *'Lancet': Lucaudoth will extend its dorsal fin and start to spin chasing its tail creating water pressure and finally charge towards a target at dashing speed. Land attacks *'Vicious slide': Lucaudoth will swim on land similar to Plesioh and Lavasioth while taking bites. *'Forward bite': Lucadoth will take from one to three bites whilem moving forward. *'Hipcheck': It will hit with its hip like Plesioth. *'Tail spin': It will rotate 180 degrees twice hitting with its tail. *'Water projectile': Same as underwater. Inflicts severe waterblight. *'Splash': Lucaudoth will use its tail push water from puddles, inflicts waterblight. *'Wild run': Only performed when enraged, Lucaudoth will charge with the mouth open to a target 2 times, when turning it will spin hitting with its dorsal fin and tail. After doing the second turning it will jump over its target to crush it. If the hunter is on land and Lucaudoth is underwater, it will jump out of the water and spit a water projectile. Materials Notes *Its head, frontal fins and tail can be broken. Its weakest point are the gills (near its shoulders). *When tired it will fail when spitting water, it will feed on carcasses to regain stamina. *Hunters can fish it using a frog. Category:Monster Creation Category:Piscine Wyvern Category:Large Monster Category:Narwhaler Category:4 Star Level Monster Category:Water Element Monster Category:Waterblight Monster Category:Soiled Monster